


Oreo Flurry

by eightyroses



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Alternate Universe, Baby Hoseok, Classifications, Cribs, Crying, Diapers, Hurt Yoongi, Hybrid Yoongi, Hybrids, I don’t know anything about kpop, I’ll add or change tags as I go, I’m not even sorry lmao, Little Space, M/M, No Beta, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oops, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Puppy Yoongi, Yoongi is sad and angry a lot, baby taehyung, bottles, daddy in a cute way not a kinky way, daddy jimin, daddy jungkook, daddy namjoon, kind of, little yoongi, mommy jin, some tags are for accessibility sake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightyroses/pseuds/eightyroses
Summary: A pathetic little bark and a baby’s cry echoed down the alley as Jisoo walked by. The clicking of her heels stopped as she listened for the sound, nothing rang out until it came again just as she was about to continue her walk home from work. She gasped out and quickly clacked down the dingy and dark gap between large, sketchy buildings, finding nothing but a dumpster and a large cardboard box filled with crumpled newspapers beside it. Looking around with apprehension, a sniffle and shuffle comes from the box. A pair of sticky looking ears and a head of greasy, matted hair pokes out of the newspapers when she looks at it again. “H-Hello?”-Pomsky hybrid and little classified Yoongi is found abandoned in an awful state. We watch him go from pitiful pup to a ball of fluff and sunshine, with the help of Jin and Namjoon.[On indefinite hiatus. Will be continued eventually.]
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 33
Kudos: 308





	1. Safety.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn’t obvious, don’t like, don’t read. Yoongi is 13/15 in this. Comments telling me to delete it won’t do anything but make your problem with it more of a nuisance to yourself. It’s not violating any content policies, so even reporting this story won’t get it deleted.

A pathetic little bark and a baby’s cry echoed down the alley as Jisoo walked by. The clicking of her heels stopped as she listened for the sound, nothing rang out until it came again just as she was about to continue her walk home from work. She gasped out and quickly clacked down the dingy and dark gap between large, sketchy buildings, finding nothing but a dumpster and a large cardboard box filled with crumpled newspapers beside it. Looking around with apprehension, a sniffle and shuffle comes from the box. A pair of sticky looking ears and a head of greasy, matted hair pokes out of the newspapers when she looks at it again. “H-Hello?”

Two piercing, teary ice blue eyes look up, complimenting the patchy black and silver pattern of his fur perfectly. A puppy. A puppy hybrid. She looks at the little one with wide eyes, noticing the brown that’s developing in his left eye. He flinches under her stare and disappears under the newspapers again, shielding himself from the world that’s been nothing but cruel to him. He’s letting out little puppy-like noises, going back and forth from pitiful whimpers to heartbreaking cries. Jisoo reaches out but pauses with her hand in the air before retracting and pulling out her phone, calling her boss.

She hangs up after informing the older woman of the situation, sweating through her expensive makeup. The feeling in her stomach is too much to bear and she musters the emotional strength to start clearing away the balls and shreds of newspaper. As she pulls away more of the wadded paper, she gasped to see the small boy is only wearing an obviously soiled diaper. It’s cheap and flimsy, hanging heavy on his underweight frame. It looks like a disposable babies diaper, the hole for the tail clearly cut open haphazardly, void of any cute characters and ready to fall off at any time. Definitely something only illegal breeders would put on their young hybrids, not even bothering to buy hybrid diapers.

While their hybrids aren’t treated right, they’re never thrown away like this when they can sell them for thousands, sometimes over a million a head. Especially if they’re as cute as this frightened tiny pup in the tattered box. She shrugs off her long ruby red coat, figuring the baby could benefit from it more than her in this late autumn cold. Who knows how long he’s been out here?

Jisoo picks the small boy up, looking a little too old to be in diapers but the baby diaper he’s wearing is almost too big. She’s nearly in tears as she mentally notes how light he feels in her arms. Ignoring how filthy and cold the ground is, ignoring the price of her dress and ignoring how unladylike it is, she sits on the ground and cradles the now swaddled boy in her goosebump covered arms and crossed legs. “Aw, baby boy... who could do this to you?” Her voice is shaky and the blue eyed baby begins to cry in response, feeling her sadness for him radiating off her but not processing any of the words.

A white car with a cheery logo painted on the side pulls up and drowns them in light. Jisoo quickly stands up, cradling the baby in her arms. The headlights go dark and a barely visible silhouette steps out while the sniffling woman brings the sniffling child over. “H-he’s so light and pale. Oh, my god, he could’ve died tonight.” Another person steps out, Jennie, her co-worker on the night shift is stepping out of the passengers side and takes the feather light hybrid from her arms. She says something but Jisoo can’t listen right now.

“W-Wait..” She breathes out with a breath she doesn’t know she’s been choking on. Leaving Jennie to strap the boy into a car seat, she goes back to the box he was abandoned in. Jisoo can’t explain it but even if she doubts it, she feels like he was left with more than a sagging nappy. She lifts the box and starts sobbing when it falls apart, in disbelief that someone could just leave anyone, let alone such a frail, albeit gorgeous hybrid out on the streets like this.

A few official looking papers fall out, and she picks them up. The driver of the vehicle stands by the front end watches as her heart manages to go from shattered to ground into a pulp as she reads over a birth certificate that only could’ve been produced by the underground breeders. He’s not just a young boy, he’s a little and an a illegal breed. He’s not even a child, the paper confirms. He’s close to hitting the age when littles reach their official baby or little headspace, which is fifteen. Thirteen. This little puppy is thirteen, way too small for his age even if he’s biologically supposed to be smaller. He’s the smallest little his age she’s ever seen, definitely underdeveloped from neglect. Jisoo shakes her head and gets into the vehicle, knowing it’s going to be a long week.

That’s when he’s is taken to the Little Pups Hospital and Adoption Centre. They’re more like two giant buildings beside each other, but new construction has joined them with a walkway above the street dividing them. They start with checking his vitals, where he finally starts shrieking like he’s being murdered. It’s like their touches burn his skin, which they figure it might with the amount of old and new bruises littering the pale and surprisingly still baby soft skin. The nurses, agency workers and doctors have never had to deal with the heartache of hearing a baby scream like that, even if that baby is supposedly thirteen. Jisoo refuses to leave him, and no one has the heart to turn the woman away with how she’s sobbing about the hybrid she’s calling her baby.

They have to sedate him when it comes time to give the boy with matted fur a bath, despite Jisoo desperately screaming and trying to hit the staff while she attempts to convince the doctors not to. She yells hysterically that they don’t know if he’s already drugged, even if he’s been demonstrating unbelievable strength that doesn’t correlate with his bony frame. His little fingers and toes have the typically thicker nails of hybrids on them, left uncut, and he manages to scratch a few people as he punches and kicks under the medical touches all over him. It’s unclear if he has the capabilities to understand them, or if he’s just in a headspace to deal with the trauma, but it’s blatant he’s physically underdeveloped and with the obviously prolonged malnutrition, he could be cognitively underdeveloped too.

It eventually turns out that the delicate boy can’t talk, although he seems to understand some words and tries to mimic them. Only baby babble tumbles from his mouth, but Jisoo already has a bond with him that leads her to understand the vague meaning of the words he’s trying to form. He’s had to stay in the hospital side for weeks, immune system poor and barely able to fight off the illnesses riddling his body. Thankfully his diaper rash is healing, although slower than usual. Yoongi seems to be trying to avoid using his diaper, afraid that it won’t be changed when he goes.

To the staffs simultaneous dismay and relief, he’s too little to hold it, and even if he wasn’t always in his headspace, his body didn’t have the capabilities to control his bladder and bowel. It’s fine with them, as littles are only potty trained until they’re fifteen, or if their little headspace is old enough. He cries a lot, shrieking and pulling at Jisoo’s clothes whenever she has to leave for work or go home, not being fully sedated but given a weak tranquilizer at bath times, only having enough energy to cry but not fight back.

It’s a long bumpy road for Yoongi and Jisoo. They get his birth certificate actually certified, which was a too-long process that involved too many needles, scans and meetings with government officials and doctors for the both of them. The info on the paper was right, and she didn’t want it to be because that means Yoongi really is thirteen. It made her breakdown all over again, when she got the official copy to add to his file. He’s much too small for his age, and he doesn’t have a lot of time left to grow.

Littles are supposed to be smaller, to carry around on your hip and fit in their cute little cots and car seats, however the boy she herself named Yoongi, as the unofficial paper left that blank, will never be bigger than the average ten year old. As much as she wants to adopt him herself, she knows she can’t care for him on her own, and she’s more than happy to be his case worker, and Auntie Jisoo, as she’s been teaching him to call her. So far she’s managed an ‘annie soo’, a title she holds with pride.

Now Yoongi is fifteen, having lived in the Little Pups Adoption Centre for two years. He started out being an absolute nightmare for first the zero to three littles ward in the hospital, then the new arrival space at the adoption centre. The trauma caused to the little was too much and he had no understanding of his situation. Through nightmares, sudden panic attacks, and the worst tantrums you’d ever seen burst out of a pocket sized boy, aunties Jisoo and Jennie stuck with him. He’s learned to walk, although his official headspace of zero to three, mainly leaning towards the former has left him crawling around almost all the time. Jisoo finds she prefers it, heart always skipping a beat when she sees him toddling around and looking unsteady, but Jennie continuously reminds her that it’s good he’s developed. Now he’s everyone’s favourite little boy around, with his one golden speckled eye turning into a fully golden pool of wonder. He can kind of speak, but he’s usually too timid around anyone but his aunties, whose names he can finally pronounce, as much as a mostly nonverbal baby can. Yoongi mostly goes around demanding ‘nacks’, ‘baba’, ‘pway’ and his favourite word, ‘no!’, much to Jisoo’s dismay.

With his underdevelopment, he hasn’t been put up for adoption, despite everyone in the centre saying he’s ready each time the visiting for potential adoptive caregivers comes around with every second month. Truthfully, he wasn’t ready all those times. It was just the amount of workers trying to get their family and friends their dream little. Jisoo hated it, but as the months progress, she becomes increasingly upset while he shows new improvements. 

He’s almost ready, she almost cries as she talks to Jennie about it. “Y-Yoonie’s getting so big now! Oh, Jen... he’s going to leave here soon, isn’t he? He’s not ill anymore.. The doctors are going to clear him any day now.” The shake in her breath makes Jennie look at her wide-eyed, then through the glass of the playroom for the littles. Yoongi is sitting in a corner alone, always growling and swishing his fluffy tail angrily at the other puppies that try to come near him to play with the “weird-wooking baby”, as the older ones call him, not used to seeing a breed that’s illegal to produce.

Turns out his size is partially from his breed, which is why it’s illegal to make them. He’s one of the lucky ones to have no birth defects, although it’s possible his mother died during delivery and there’s another reason he was left meek and frail without proper nutrition. Yoongi is half husky, half pomeranian. Jisoo giggled when she realized he’s called a pomsky, calling him that instead of Yoongi, even though she’s the one that named him that. No one else is allowed to call him pomsky though, the little has made it very clear when Jennie called him that, because he bit her. The woman had actually been left with a scar on her arm, which she bordered with a heart and a small y written in script beside it. Those two women would die for him, and they probably would if the people that adopt him never let them see him again.

“Jisoo.. it’s okay. Look at him, he can’t stay here forever. Sharing toys with all these other kids, always being handled by different staff instead of having a mommy or daddy to take care of him one-on-one everyday. He’s never even had his own room, his own things, and life away from here.” Her words break the dam, earning her an ugly sobbing Jisoo in her arms and getting her shoulder all gross. She wants to laugh, tell her that she’s acting like the littles they deal with every week, but she almost wants to cry as badly as her.

They both realize what she’s saying is true, but they basically raised Yoongi for the last couple years. They had spent so long discouraging him from calling them mommy, because it made them want to fall apart each time. Explaining why was worse, it had all of them crying with each other. The little, the angel, was so precious though and in a moment of clarity, he nodded and wiped both their eyes before his own as he sat on Jisoo’s lap. “It otay, annies, tay? P-Pomsky will wait fow his mommy to get him.” He had said to them, shattering their hearts for the millionth time since the night he was saved.

“I-I know, Jennie, but, oh, god! I never want to lose him. I know as his case worker, I’ll have visits w-when he.. h-he gets...” She can barely choke out the words, holding tightly onto her best friend and blinking away her blurry vision.

“When he gets adopted?” Her brunette friend finishes the sentence for her and she nods into her neck. 

“B-but I just.. what if I n-never see him again after the process is done?” Jisoo’s voice is wrecked and Jennie mouths an ‘it’s fine’ when their boss walks by, looking concerned. Thank god they’re on their break. She sighs, and rubs her back as she finds nothing else to say, knowing that it’s very well a possibility, even though all their applicants are the best people they could be. Some just don’t want their littles connected to their life in the agency, since that’s how it’s supposed to be. The conversation ends but Jisoo cries for the rest of her break, before she pulls herself together so she can be the best ‘annie Jisoo’ she can be.

It’s a week later and they’re having their end of the month meeting, to discuss the littles to be moved from residential to the adoption space of the building. It’s a quick meeting, everyone agreeing on who’s ready and who’s not, though a certain woman does nothing but fidget as they get closer to talking about her baby. God, why did she ever start calling him that? How is she still allowed to be working this case? She tries not to bite her nails in front of everyone.

“Okay, so.. Yoongi.” The doctor starts cautiously, eyeing the caseworker for the boy. He knows this isn’t going to be easy, for anyone at the table, but Dr. Jumpol knows she’s the one who found him in the streets. Jisoo only nods for him to continue, knowing that she’ll soon have to agree to what he’s about to say.

“I’d say he’s ready to leave residential. Really, he’s been physically ready to leave for awhile, but he needed his support team here to work through his other issues.” He flips through his file, and glances around to see everyone but Ms. Kim nodding along. He sighs understandingly and reads through the file. “It says he’s been making friends with the babies, but still getting bullied by the older littles?”

Jisoo holds a look on her face that shows too much of her emotions, but she can’t help it when her baby is about to leave her. She pushes the thought aside to get this over with. “Um, yeah. He’s been making friends with Earth and Fluke, the twins. Bas and Gun don’t really bully him, per se, they try to play and be nice but, you know, littles that age don’t know really get that it hurts his feelings when they mention how small he is, and how different his fur pattern is, no matter how many times they mention it and I remind them not to. They’re probably a little too different in age too, always playing a little too rough. Yoongi can’t handle the playful scraps, cries when they nip at his ears..”

The doctor nods as he listens and jots down some notes in the thick file, adding to what the caregivers will have to read. “So, he sounds like he’s getting along pretty well. Although he cries, I know he’s a tough little wolf.” He chuckles as he thinks back to the first year of tantrums of monstrous proportions, and the matching scars some of the staff got before they learned to put scratching mitts on the fussy baby. “He’s still a little behind in development, but as we don’t know the exact story of his life before Little Pups, that’s expected. It doesn’t matter as he’s only been out of headspace a few times, and it’ll matter less when he finds a loving home that will care for him.”

The meeting ended with the auntie feeling drained. It’s official, Yoongi will be visited by caregivers in two weeks when they introduce them to the littles up for adoption. She cried herself to sleep for a few nights, always spending extra time with Yoongi. Jennie even gave her her playroom duties until he leaves, taking on her kitchen duties. She regrets it though, having her name on the board for kitchen duty twice a week sucked. Her hands were suffering. It was worth it though when Jisoo stopped calling her to cry about not getting enough time with Yoongi every night, preventing them both from sleeping.

It’s visiting day now and Yoongi is confused. He’s been moved from his room with the twins to another one with littles that make fun of his pattern. Everyone else has solid coloured fur, or pretty stripes. They tell him he looks like someone spilled paint on him when they’re feeling big. They talk too big for him to understand, even when he isn’t a baby. It leaves the ball of anger and fuzz very frustrated. His tantrums are more frequent again, although he doesn’t turn into a demon during them anymore. The little pomsky hybrid just huffs, puffs and cries for ‘annie Jisoo’ while he throws his plush toys out of his crib where he’s placed to settle down while the older littles are lectured on being nice to the baby.

After a morning of breakfast, baths and meeting with their caseworkers, the littles are all gathered in the designated playrooms for these visits. There’s different playrooms for zero to threes, four to sixes and seven to eights. They’re filled with toys in one corner, another has a big TV set up with Disney+ always playing, then there’s an area with rows of high chairs or little-sized tables and chairs for mealtimes and for the babies, there’s a corner with a door that leads to the napping room, a large window to show the snoozing little ones beside it.

Yoongi is sitting in an area by himself, frowning deeply as he plays with some soft blocks. He’s rolling them around, pouting when an older little comes to laugh at him rolling a square, telling him it’s not a ball. Auntie Jisoo said his mommy is coming to get him soon, but he doesn’t understand. Where was she? Why hasn’t she come to get him sooner? Why does he have to be away from his friends that he can’t tell apart? He’s oblivious to the eyes watching him, from the hall through the window that displays the playroom.

The caregivers lined up outside the room are all anxiously waiting to meet the littles, and a couple already know a few they’re going to introduce themselves to. “Okay, folks, this group of littles are mostly new. Only two out of the ten have been out of residential for one of our visiting days, so be aware of that. I know the rules have been covered during the application process, but I want to repeat a few for the safety of everyone. First off, don’t touch them unexpectedly, a lot of these hybrids have sharp teeth and we’re working with zero to threes in this room. They will not hesitate to show displeasure.” Jennie has taken over being the host today, and she laughs as she explains the first rule.

“Another thing, don’t tell them you’re going to adopt them. These small ones don’t quite get it, and you know adoption isn’t always guaranteed. Please, ask a staff member if you want to give them a snack, or a bottle. You can also ask me or any of the others in the room if you have any questions. Remember some of them may be nonverbal, although I’ll have you know most of them never stop talking, even if it’s senseless baby talk. Okay, I hope you all enjoy your time getting to know them, come on in.” She grins widely and opens the door, an anxious stream of caregivers walking in cautiously to the room of chaos.

There are littles toddling around the fastest they can manage, giggling wildly as they chase each other with stuffies in hand and there’s a couple crying and being pulled apart for getting too carried away with the scrapping. The obviously younger ones are mostly clumped together at the tv, watching an age appropriate show with lots of colours, shapes and talking to the camera. A few are at the toys, staff sighing when they have to pull another toy out of a different babies mouth every other moment.

Two men stand at the door while all the other potential caregivers are talking with the littles, at least the best they can when they’re so tiny. The one with plush lips squeezes his partners hand, who looks at him with concern wrinkling his otherwise smooth forehead. He doesn’t have to say anything for his Cruella de Vil looking husband to know what he’s thinking. “Jin, don’t worry. They’ll love you if you just go and say hi. Come on, who should we talk to first?” Jin doesn’t reply, he knows it’s not really expected of him and they both scan the room.

There’s a baby sitting by himself, looking absolutely minuscule compared to all the other littles. His diaper bulges cutely and sticks out of the top of the shorts he’s wearing, obviously a little too big and the tail that pokes out the back reminds him of a cookies and cream Pocky stick. It’s the fluffiest tail he’s seen on a hybrid and he wishes he could brush it. He doesn’t realize he’s staring with the fondness of a mother until the worker, Jennie, walks up to him with a giggle and a sweet smile. “That’s Yoongi. Believe it or not, he’s the oldest in the room. I mean, he’s the youngest headspace but he was born at least a year before all these littles.”

The two men look at her with surprise manipulating their features. “He’s.. he’s so small? Is he okay?” Jin feels his heart swell with love and then break from the news. He knows littles are supposed to be small, but his size can’t be healthy. 

Jennie opens her mouth to say something but stops, deciding against saying what she was thinking. “He’s healthy now, but there’s a reason he’s this old and just now being moved out of residential... However that can only be explained during the adoption process. How about I go introduce you? I think he’ll talk to you, he kind of stressed himself out of his baby headspace today, and maybe you’ll remind him of someone.” The woman already feels the mother hen vibes radiating off the man she was earlier introduced to as Jin, much like Jisoo. She prays Yoongi feels it too.

“O-okay. What do you think, Joon?” He smiles at his husband, who’s still looking at the doll-like hybrid in awe. Namjoon looks away to return his husbands smile, nodding quickly. “I think I may actually die if I don’t get to say hi to that ball of pure cuteness.” Jin laughs at the dimpled mans dramatics.

“Alright, let’s go.” Jennie offers a smile to both the tall men, guiding them over to the pup that’s still pushing around his soft blocks. Lips formed into a pout and eyebrows furrowed, he looks like a grumpy little wolf. It makes Jin and Namjoon coo silently, then they’re all kneeling down beside the tiny tot. “Yoongi, honey, this is Jin and Namjoon. Can you say hi?”

When he looks up, they’re both breathless to see one silver blue eye and one golden. Yoongi is still grumpy looking but softens when he really gets a good look at the two, especially Namjoon with the split dyed hair. Black and silver. “H-hewwo, Din an’ Namdoon.” They’ve both fallen in love already.

“Aw, good boy. Okay, I’m gonna go sit over there, alright? You can always call me, Lisa or Rosé if you need us, remember?” Yoongi nods but doesn’t look at her. “Baby, look at me, are you listening?” He looks and scowls at his auntie, something he hasn’t done for a long time but has picked up again since he’s been moved. She sighs and nods defeatedly, knowing he’s in a bad mood. “You guys too, remember, we’re all here to help if you need us.” Jennie gets up, then takes her leave when the men nod and give their thanks with the brightest smiles she’s ever seen on two people. She needs to text Jisoo, she can already tell they’re meant to be a family. It’s already putting a dull ache in her chest, she doesn’t want to think too hard about how this will affect her friend.

Jin and Namjoon smile at the boy who looks at them apprehensively. He crawls to move his back against the wall and crinkles with the movement. He needs a better look at the two strangers that are now sitting cross legged in front of him. It reminds him of when auntie Jisoo found him and he wants to crawl into the nest of leg made by the man with clearly longer legs. There’s something more important though. He’s eyeing the black and white hair again, wanting to go and grab it more than wanting to be snuggled. So he does. He crawls over and supports himself on his knees and a hand, slipping into a younger headspace while he catches Namjoon by surprise when he fists the hair.

The guy sucks in a sharp breath, not wanting to scare the boy but he has a weirdly strong grip on his hair for such a small baby. “A-ah! Yoongi, love, we don’t pull hair, let go please.” He listens but huffs, putting both his hands on the ground in front of him to keep himself upright.

“Do you like his hair, Yoongi? It’s like yours, isn’t it, little Oreo flurry?” Jin chuckles as he watches the boy analyze them, head moving back and forth between them.

“Annie Jisoo s-said mommy coming t-tuh get Yoonie..” He mumbles as he crawls over to Jin, deciding that if he can’t play with the hair that’s like his, he’ll sit in the nest. The caregiver doesn’t know what to say, eyebrows raised while he carefully wraps his arms around the small puppy. Yoongi doesn’t really expect him to say anything and lets his head fall against Jin’s chest. He smells good, he thinks with a noise similar to a purr. Cute mismatched eyes look up to meet Jin’s chocolate eyes filled with fondness, and the littles head quirks to the side at the expression. “Mommy?”


	2. Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some crying and cuteness.

Jin looks down at Yoongi with widened eyes, heart pounding in his ears. Namjoon has the same look, but he’s not in a state of shock like him. He wants to laugh at his husband being called ‘mommy’, he really does. It’s basically a running joke with their best friends, and even Jimin has gotten sulky at his broad shouldered husband, because his own two little boys called him that when they babysat while their friends went on an anniversary trip. However, it’s clear that now isn’t the time. “Baby boy, his name is Jin, remember?”

The man that hasn’t been stunned into silence puts a hand on his partners shoulder, looking at him with concern while Yoongi eyes them down and makes more observations. They seem to be best friends, just like auntie Jisoo and Jennie. The confused hybrid doesn’t have enough words to say what he’s feeling or thinking, so, he decides it’s time to ignore them.

A fluffy tail swishes in Jin’s face while a dejected little climbs off his lap. Did auntie Jisoo lie to her little Pomsky? Why are these big men here? Is his mommy really coming? He plops his diapered butt down back at his spot against the wall, angrily swatting away the soft blocks he was playing with. Jin finally comes out of his deep thoughts, heart breaking at the little crawling away from him. He already feels like this boy is his baby, and not being able to tell him that he might come home with them puts a heavy weight on his existence.

“Yoongi, honey, it’s okay. D-do you want, um, would you like a snack? I can go ask Jennie.” The man with the word ‘mommy’ echoing in his head desperately tries to distract the upset puppy. He only receives the angriest look a little ball of adorable can manage, but gets up to grab something anyway.

The man with soft blond hair walks over to where Jennie is standing with a clipboard, watching the caregivers and littles interact. She offers him a pretty smile when she looks up to see him walking towards her. “Oh, hi! I see Yoongi is looking grumpy. Is he talking? He doesn’t have a very big vocabulary, but I have a feeling he just doesn’t bother trying to speak, no matter how much tutoring he gets. Even if he wants something, he’d rather just fuss until someone guesses what he wants.” A giggle falls passed glossy pink lips while she thinks about the stubborn puppy.

Her smile falls when she catches the look painting Jin’s features. The man sighs softly and runs a hand through his hair. “He called me mommy..” He doesn’t realize he feels like crying until his voice cracks when he tries to speak again. “I just-“

Jennie’s eyes widen and she’s quick to sympathetically pat him on the back. “Oh, I know, Jin.. He really knows how to break hearts, and believe me, he’s broken plenty around here.” They both wear sad smiles when their eyes meet, understanding the mutual ache they carry in their chests.

“I told him I’d get him a snack, but I just.. needed a break.” He pauses and looks back at his husband, who’s managing to make the little giggle with a hand puppet. As if the whole ‘mommy’ incident never happened. The stressed out man envies his husband for going along with this so easily, while he’s nearly having a breakdown over finding the little he feels they’re meant to adopt.

She nods knowingly, hugging the clipboard to her chest. Jennie thanks the universe for the fact that Jisoo isn’t here right now, knowing she would be crying at seeing how attached this couple is to their little Yoongi already. “Do.. do you think you’re going to try to start the adoption process?” Jennie knows it’s not her place to blatantly ask, but she needs to start preparing Jisoo, and admittedly herself, to say goodbye to their little furry ball of fury. They both know he isn’t theirs, but he had stolen everyone’s hearts without permission.

Jin continues to look at his husband, worrying his bottom lip between his thumb and index finger. They should really talk before he says anything, but at this point, he’s really willing to give up even his husband for this kid. “Yes. I just, god.. I love him already.”

Jennie’s sitting in Jisoo’s office now, on the little love seat with a messy Jisoo crying into her shoulder. She hasn’t been this uncomfortable in awhile, but she gets her pain. The woman who’s managing to keep her shit together grimaces when the eldest sniffles up what sounds like a gross amount of snot.

“Jisoo... Jisoo, calm down, please. Look, you were supposed to talk to them after today’s visits but I knew you’d be like this. They looked so.. pained that I said you would call them for the next visit while I was booking other people. Jisoooo.” It’s embarrassing, really. Jennie knows she’ll be doing her own crying later, but she needs to help get her friend into gear. She doesn’t doubt that the sleeve of her blouse is wet with what she hopes is just tears. It takes her a moment to realize she zoned out, but Jisoo is finally sitting up and seemingly trying to put herself together again.

“I-I know. I just didn’t realize how unprepared I was.. thank you for telling them I’d call.” Jennie looks at the woman sniffling through her tears, pursing her lips to suppress a smile. Her makeup is everywhere, and her nose is red like Rudolph. Jisoo knows the look and glares. Her friend laughs, and she can’t help but laugh with her. It’s an ugly laugh, because she hasn’t completely stopped crying.

“Oh, god. You’re lucky I love you.” The elder pulls the other in for a tight hug, sadly smiling through her last sniffle.

“Ditto.” They share a small chuckle before their boss is knocking on the door and coming in, scaring them both. The women widen their eyes at Lisa. She just shakes her head and laughs, walking away because she knows they’ll get back to work now.

“NAMJOON! Please, for the love of god, what are you doing up there?! We’re going to see a baby, not attending a fashion show.” Jin has been going crazy for a week and a half, after a phone call with Yoongi’s caseworker. They’re scheduled for a private visit with Yoongi, only being one of two home options for the puppy picked by the agency. It took the worker a couple days to get back to the caregivers, but Jin hung up the phone with a deep exhale that he feels like he’d been holding since they said goodbye to a napping Yoonie.

Right now, Namjoon has been in their bedroom getting ready for an hour already. Jin has been on mama bear mode for days, going over everything they needed to know for the visit nearly every spare moment they have together. One of those things is they can’t be late, they must arrive early, because they can’t look bad. The younger man knows this. It’s been relayed to him many times by his tight-as-a-rope husband. In bed, during their morning routine and during lunch, a few days in a row. The elder knows he’s being ridiculous, but Namjoon knows how important this is. Jin is pacing by the front door, keys fisted in his hand so tight that he only realizes it hurts when he’s snapped out of his thoughts by his husband hugging him from behind.

An innocent kiss is pressed to the back of his neck, then hands are gently taking the keys from him and rubbing his cold palms. Suddenly he can breathe again, rolling his head back to rest against his husbands shoulder. “Thank you..” Jin sighs out, spinning in the warm arms embracing him so he can rest his forehead against Namjoon’s.

“It’s going to be okay. We’re going to drive to the agency, spend an hour with that adorable little pup, and then we’re going to wait for a call. Okay? Whatever happens, happens. I’m here.” The words and his lovers voice fills Jin with a sense of calm. He closes his eyes, taking in a steady breath before counting up to ten, Namjoon quietly counting with him. They smile at each other when Jin opens his eyes, and the dimples almost threaten to take his breath away again.

Namjoon takes over for the rest of the day. He finds his husband silly for freaking out this morning, because really, they were late for a late breakfast before the visit and not the actual visit. Nevertheless, he takes Mr. Mama Bear to his favourite café, orders for both of them at the counter while he sits in a booth. When they’re sat at the table with their breakfast, he looks at his husband and feels warm. The pink sweater Jin is wearing is what’s doing it, because it’s his ‘mommy sweater’. Namjoon surprised him with it after they decided it was time for a little. He said it would make him look less scary to a baby, because he’ll look like a big teddy bear. He pretended to not like the joke, but wears it more than his other sweaters. Yeah. Namjoon is warm.

“What are you thinking about?” Jin asks through a mouthful of food, using the back of hand to cover his mouth and he gives a soft laugh at the look his husband’s wearing. He’s been thinking a lot himself, but the man across from him looks really zoned out. The look that comes from his previous distant expression is filled with joy, and his face goes red. It’s embarrassing, basically getting caught staring at your own husband like he’s a childhood crush.

“You..” He admits sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He gets a pair of lovely brown eyes being rolled at him, and a chuckle falls from his rosy lips. They both can’t believe how lucky they are for a moment, and the rest of breakfast is eaten in a comfortable silence as they enjoy the flutter in their stomachs.

“Hi, I’m Kim Jisoo. Yoongi’s caseworker. I deeply apologize that I couldn’t schedule your meeting sooner. Even Yoongi asked about you two, so, I have good feelings about this.” The words she’s saying are genuine, but mask the ache in her chest. She has to supervise this visit, and more of them, the lovely Jennie has been reminding her daily since the first one. Jisoo doesn’t know if she would prefer to see the process of her baby going to his real home or not, but at least she doesn’t have to say goodbye right away. The way the two men light up at the information of Yoongi asking for them makes her scared. They look perfect.

“Oh, my god. Joon, did you hear that? Ms. Kim, we would wait a million lifetimes if it meant we could give that boy a loving home, don’t worry about it.” Jin excitedly grips his husbands arm, a little too tightly, but it doesn’t matter to the ladder since this news basically tells them their odds of adopting Yoongi are pretty good.

Jisoo feels like she could die. They’re two good looking, successful men, and filled with the purest love. Yoongi likes them, babbling their names in his baby talk once in awhile. She needs to pull it together and realize that this is for the best before she breaks down. Wearing the best smile she can manage, she starts leading them down a hall with baby blue walls. “Since it’s a private visit, we’ll be in a different room. The bigger rooms don’t really suit the smaller ones, so we have our zero to ones visiting rooms. He’s waiting with Jennie just down here.”

They’re led to a cute little nursery. There’s a large window for natural sunlight, complimenting the duckling themed room. Yoongi’s in the play corner, wearing some little blue and white vertical pinstriped overalls, with a brown bear embroidered on the front pocket. The ribbon clipped to the pocket matches the frog pacifier bobbing in his mouth. The room coos at him when he rolls around on the yellow and orange foam, flopping his tail around happily and giggling behind his binky.

Little Yoongi has had a good morning. The twins were moved from residential, and into his room at the adoption centre. So, he gets to play with his best friends everyday again, and he got a bath after having a breakfast of sweet and sticky pancakes, that he was allowed to feed himself with chubby little hands. He used to hate baths, until he realized the bubbles were fun to play with, and not only that, but he gets his very own bath toys from Auntie Jisoo. Today’s bath was extra special though, because they used the bubble stuff that smells like candy, and makes the water sparkly. He even got a new toy, which Jisoo regrets giving him because he wouldn’t stop repeating the embarrassing whale sound she accidentally taught him.

“Oh, my. Look at this little puppy. Are you happy today, baby?” Jin is quick to sit on the floor with the hybrid, who rolls onto his hands and knees to look at the two men from a right side up perspective. His patchy hair is sticking up every which way, and Jennie silently wonders why she spent all that time this morning doing his hair. Yoongi crawls over and claims his rightful spot, the warm nest that is this large mans arms and legs. Jisoo’s eyes widen at the sight, and it makes her hold her breath when her little pomsky holds a tiny hand out for the other husband. Jennie smiles at the scene, kind of expecting it.

The three had spent so long playing during their last visit, and Yoongi fell asleep during a bottle feeding with Jin. Usually it was only certain staff that could get Yoongi to sleep, or settle during a feeding. He seems to feel at home with Jin and Namjoon, and it seems they feel the same way. Jennie looks at Jisoo, who she can tell is struggling, but she knows her well enough to know she can do this.

Yoongi is enjoying himself, despite being confused and not really understanding the situation. He just knows that he’ll be getting a mommy soon. Auntie Jisoo says he might get a daddy, but he usually stops listening when she gets to explaining that. Jin is warm, and his voice is nice to listen to while he sits and plays. He’s got a hand from both men in each of his own, clapping on their large palms, giving little squeezes to their fingers and giggling when they wiggle them.

His legs are draped over Jin’s, looking short with pink knees and he happily kicks his socked feet out with each laugh. Namjoon can’t help himself and tickles the small feet, the fit of laughter being something that the two women have never heard. They can’t believe the most well deserving little boy has never seemed this happy before. He squirms, squeals and laughs as both the long limbed men tickle the puppy until he’s breathless, still giggling when Jin is just enveloping the little one in the most love filled hug he can give.

“Has he eaten yet? Do you think we could give him a snack or bottle?” Jin asks Jisoo while he playfully bounces Yoongi in his lap, and Namjoon makes faces at him. The small puppy’s paci is flying around, while he bounces and continues to squeal out the most adorable little giggles.

“Nana! Nana!” Yoongi quickly catches the word ‘s’ word being said, and demands his favourite treat. They all laugh when he immediately starts to squirm in the blonds lap, trying to crawl to what he knows is his high chair. He gets halfway there before being swooped up by the man with hair similar to his, and he excitedly exclaims ‘nana!’ in his face.

“Ah, I see I have a hungry monkey here. Look at him, he’s even climbing around on me like one.” Namjoon laughs as he struggles to hold onto Yoongi, he somehow managed to climb onto his shoulders and Jin comes over to take him, when it looks like he’s about to fall.

“Pomsky, gosh, I’ve never seen you like this before. Is this how you fuss for food now?” The woman finds it in her to laugh, finding it funny that they get a little monkey puppy and they got a clawing little puppy cat. Jennie is getting a plastic bowl of fruit ready, laughing at the small boy herself.

“Pomsky?” Namjoon curiously questions, having his hands weakly batted away by a whining Yoongi because he’s trying to tame the odd little curl here and there. It makes his ears tickle and twitch.

“What? Oh! Um, you know.. pomeranian, husky.. Pomsky. I’ve been calling him that since we got his breed confirmed.” Jisoo chuckles with a bit of shyness, taking the plate from Jennie to hand to Namjoon while Jin buckles in the baby into his highchair. The man gasps and the baby seems intrigued by his reaction.

“Oh, that’s so cute! Are you a little Pomsky, baby? Why didn’t I think of that when I read his profile?” He fawns over the cutie, pinching a chubby cheek and kissing his forehead. Yoongi is surprised in that moment, because only Auntie Jisoo calls him that. He looks at her, she’s looking back and there’s a moment of something nearly akin to fear for both of them. His mood isn’t diminished, but he’s processing this moment in a way he’s never had to think of something before. Yoongi was usually used to fighting against the staff when it came to these things. Auntie Jisoo and Jennie were the only ones that he liked, even then, he used to think Jisoo was his mommy, but he knows she’s not. She’s still the only one he allowed to call him that. He just doesn’t know if the rule applies to these new people. He likes them a lot.

Everyone but Yoongi realizes the room is silent, and something’s happening. It’s expected with most adoptions, especially littles that have a hard time connecting and trusting. He feels very confused. He isn’t upset about Jin calling him his special nickname, but he’s realizing that Jin and Namjoon aren’t staff.

Before he can think too much, Namjoon breaks the silence and because Jin can always count on him for this, the situation mostly goes back to normal. He puts the bowl down on the high chairs tray, and grabs the frog bib hanging on a hook on the back of the seat. “Mmm, look what I’ve got, Yoonie. Are you ready for your nana’s?”

“Nana’s!” The little one claps his hands together and whines when the bib is put on him, batting Namjoon’s hands away for the second time. He doesn’t mind bibs once they’re on, he’s just not pleased with his snack being put off like this. Before anyone can stop him, he’s grabbing a handful of banana and berries in each hand, smushing them in his adorable chubby fists and unceremoniously stuffing one handful in his mouth.

Jin raises his eyebrows and gasps with a hand over his mouth. The group of adults can’t hold back the laugh they share at the sight. Yellow and purple smeared across Yoongi’s mouth and cheeks, looking like a little boy having the time of his life. He sighs and takes it upon himself to start cleaning up his hands, which earns him some huffing and growls that weren’t intimidating in the slightest. They’re silenced with a little piece of strawberry being fed to him, which he happily eats with some smacking of his lips. He opens his mouth for more before it’s even being fed to him.

The visit goes really well, and by the end of it, Jisoo knows these men are going to be Yoongi’s caregivers. She couldn’t imagine a more perfect family. She needs to at least wait to talk to her boss before telling them, but with the way Yoongi cried when they left, and the way Jisoo said they’d be back, it was pretty obvious.

Filed but still tough puppy nails were hooked onto Jin and Namjoon. Jin’s ‘mommy sweater’ and Namjoon’s flannel were threatening to rip while they tried to step back, and the aunties held onto a distraught baby. It started with sniffled ‘no’s’ after being told they have to leave and progressed to Yoongi screaming like he hasn’t in at least a year. “DIN! N-NAMDOONIE! NO BYE! NO! M-MOMMY! MOMMY!”

It was an awful experience for everyone. They all knew who ‘mommy’ was and that’s when they knew they couldn’t just get up and leave. They had to stay an extra forty minutes to calm him down. It took lots of reassurances that they’d come back, and lots of cuddles. Jin cried after the baby fell asleep with a bottle in his arms once again. He essentially cried himself to sleep, and Jin’s never known the kind of hurt he got from watching it. Jennie finally took Yoongi to his room, not without letting the couple know how great they did.

The company had never pushed for an adoption so fast, they’d been informed when they were in their last meeting before Yoongi moves into his new family home. They try to explain to him what’s happening, but there’s a strong mix of not listening and blissful ignorance he’s putting out.

He seems to think that he’ll have his room with the twins forever, even though they’re on their own way to being adopted. He’s finally able to tell them apart. Fluke has fluffier fur, and Earth has a smaller face. They’re both his best friends though, and he likes them because they don’t make fun of him when he tries to talk, which he’s been doing more of. Jin and Namjoon, who he’s been told is his mommy and daddy now, encourage him to talk a lot. He’s starting to like it, and he’s learning the names of the fruits he likes. His mommy always knows what his favourite is though, even more than Auntie Jisoo, and even himself!

Now that Yoongi knows who his mommy is, he knows that he’s going to come get him soon. No one realizes that he doesn’t know what that necessarily entails though. It became clear when he had another meltdown. 

He was enjoying his time with mommy and daddy in the big playroom, but they got ready to leave sooner than usual. Jin was carrying a sniffling Yoongi to his shared nursery, trying to be a ‘brave boy’ as his daddy calls him when they say goodbye. He’s confused when they’re in his room, because aren’t they leaving him? Wait.. why is his crib bare? Where are all the things his aunties and mommy and daddy gave him? He looks at his mommy with wide eyes, feeling panicked.

Jin wasn’t expecting it to happen at all. They looked each other in the eye for a couple seconds, the little puppy taking in a couple deep breaths. Yoongi starts wailing, and crying out in his broken baby talk for his plush blankets and toys. He was squirming and pushing on his mommy’s chest, not trying to get away, but just trying to express his feelings. Jin’s pleas for him to calm down and listen aren’t heard, but the thrashing dies down with some gentle pats on his diapered bottom. His cries eventually weaken, but he head butts the broad chest he’s curled into, frustrated with the situation and lack of words. Little pointed ears are flattened on his head, seeming to disappear with the smile he had earlier. His mommy isn’t begging for him to calm down anymore, just lightly humming and running a hand up and down his back.

“Oh, little one. It’s okay. You’re our brave boy, right? You don’t have to cry, nothing bad is happening. Look, I have Spots, and he told me he doesn’t want Pomsky to cry anymore.” Namjoon talks to Yoongi who’s peaking his red and puffy eyes over his mommy’s shoulder. He just stares at his daddy for awhile, who’s holding up the first stuffie they got him. He holds his hand out and curls his stubby fingers around one of the arms when it’s handed to him.

“Yoonie no bye..” He finally says what he can manage, pushing away from his mommy just enough to turn to look at his room that’s void of any trace of him. His best friends stuff is still littered around their side of the nursery. He doesn’t want to change rooms again, and it finally clicks for them. He freaked out when he moved from residential, and the scared hybrid understands it’s happening again.

“Pomsky.. remember when auntie Jisoo said mommy was coming to get you?” Yoongi looks at Jin with sad eyes and nods, holding onto him tighter in fear that he could ever lose his mommy after it feels like he just got him. He curls further into the comforting chest, pressing his ear where he hears the music in his mommy’s chest. The man rubs his littles back, sighing to himself softly.

“That means.. you’re coming home with me and daddy. You don’t have to say bye to us anymore. We can sing to you every night and play every morning. Look, all your toys, blankies and clothes are in those boxes, and you can have your very own room next to ours. Doesn’t that sound nice? We’re going home, Yoonie.” The little one pulls back to look at Jin again, and the gears start to turn in his head. He knew other babies that left, and he’s had his friend Type that was said to have gone home with his daddy. He misses his friend dearly, and knows that he’s going to miss the twins.

Yoongi doesn’t know what to think. Being with his mommy and daddy is good. He’s going to miss his best friends, and some of the staff. He wants to cry some more but daddy said he was a brave boy, and he thinks he gets it now. He wants to go home with mommy and daddy. “Y-Yoonie... Yoonie bye.”

Jin could cry. Namjoon is crying, just a little bit, while the focus isn’t on him. The older man breathes out a sigh in relief and hugs his little boy close. He wants to come home. They won’t have to cancel the welcome home party, thank god.

The workers are helpful and get the boxes loaded in the back of their vehicle, along with Namjoon. Jin fixes a sniffling puppy into his car seat, which he’s fussy about. He’s acting like he’s never been in one, as if he hasn’t had outings as soon as he was healthy enough, and then more often when the adoption process started. Yoongi pouts at his mommy who sits in the back with him the whole drive home. Those puppy dog eyes are going to be dangerous once he’s home and running the show, Jin decides.

“Tail owwie! Tail owwie! Tail owwie!” He’s been whining about his tail on and off for the whole ride, occasionally fighting against the straps holding him down before he resorts back to pouting at the unimpressed blond beside him. Jin loves the boy with all his heart, and can’t wait to spend everyday with him, but he can already tell when he’s needlessly fussing. He gets the frustration, but the baby has definitely been on longer car rides than this, in a less accommodating seat with no problem. He can clearly see that he has more than enough tail room with his custom car seat, as it’s thumping around when he acts up again. The man would be a big liar if he said he wasn’t tempted to sit him on his lap though, but he’d rather have a grumpy baby than a baby at risk. He just ruffles his unruly hair and gently scratches his fluffy ears.

“Alright, my babies, we’re home!” Namjoon announces as they’re turning into the driveway. Jin is playing with Yoongi and Spots, the little one giggling when he makes the little dog kiss all over his face.

“Ooh, daddy says we’re home, pup! Woof woof!” Yoongi laughs at his puppy, who’s got an ink blot pattern like him.

“Out, mommy! Out, out!” His squirming is actually of excitement, and it makes Jin raise his eyebrows. Nonetheless he happily gets out of the vehicle and unbuckles his little one, holding him on his hip. “I think mommy has a jumping bean for a baby.”

Jin chuckles to himself and meets eyes with his husband, who’s grabbing a couple of the more important suitcases from the back of the vehicle. The blond laughs at the man struggling to jog up to the door with two heavy bags. He opens the unlocked door, expecting some form of greeting, but not cheering and the sound of two littles yelling their heads off excitedly. “Welcome home, puppy!!”

The eldest of the group gasps loudly and instinctively tries to shield his baby from whatever’s happening. It’s too late though and the loud noise scared him. The cry Yoongi lets out is small, almost like whimpering and Jin is already trying to comfort him, pacing down the hall to his nursery. He sits on the rocking chair and shushes him gently, petting through his hair. “Honey, I’m so so sorry. I knew your uncles were here, I didn’t know they’d do that to my baby.”

Small cries are being muffled into Jin’s chest, and Yoongi is clutching to his little dog plush tightly. His ears hurt from all the noise, and he doesn’t want to be here anymore. Why is home so scary? Who were all those people?

“M-mommy, owwie.. Yoonie ow...” He’s pawing at his ears frustratedly before resorting back to head butting his mommy’s chest. When Jin notices he’s not calming down, he stands up and bounces him around, light taps to his puffy butt. Namjoon comes in when he’s still fussing and the little shoots him a pathetic look, bottom lip wobbling. He can only recognize it as the look when babies force themselves to cry, and it’s hard not to chuckle at his babies little moment of grief.

“Aw, baby bug. It’s okay, mommy and daddy are here. We’re all home now, okay? I also told those people to be quiet. Can’t believe they scared daddy’s baby like that, come here.” Yoongi doesn’t want to leave his mommy’s arms, but he missed daddy so he reaches out for him, Spots hanging from one hand.

“Aw, our spoiled pup. We love you so so much, okay? We won’t let anyone hurt you, everything is okay. You’re safe.” Jin kisses his littles head, lightly scratching his ears again and smiling when they poke back up. Namjoon grins at his husband.

“Uncle Jin? Uncle Namjoon?” Two little voices say in unison, and Namjoon feels his baby stiffen. He turns to see his best friends littles standing hand-in-hand in the doorway, dressed in matching denim overalls. There’s Hoseok, an adorable little panda hybrid, and Taehyung, a younger tiger hybrid. Two very loveable littles that refused to be separated, adopted by Jimin and Jungkook.

“Yes, little ones? Did your daddies send you in here?” Jin walks over to them and leads them into the room, while they curiously eye the small baby. They’ve never seen a little like him before. They share a look and a smile, then nod to their uncles question.

“Um, d-daddy tell us to say sowwy because then you won’t get mad at daddies for making baby cry.” Taehyung states, and he gets jabbed in the side by his brother.

“O-oh! I mean.. sowwy, we wanted to let baby know we love him.. pwease don’t get mad at daddies.” The smaller of the two looks up at his brother, who looks back at him unimpressed. He shouldn’t have made the younger one lie.. but he doesn’t like lying either.

The littlest little in the room has been hiding in his daddy’s chest the whole time, despite quiet reassurances that he doesn’t need to. The other two are stepping closer to Namjoon, trying to see the baby. Both daddies in the room are just watching.

“H-hi, baby. M’Taehyung, an’ that’s Hobi. Our daddies say you’re our new friend..” Jin and Namjoon’s hearts melt. They’re speechless and surprised when Yoongi lifts his head to look at the other littles, waving his chubby little hand.

“Hey, what’s wrong with your eyes?” Hoseok voices his thoughts immediately, upon seeing his brown left eye. Yoongi starts absolutely wailing at this, thinking he’s coming home just to be bullied. He doesn’t want these new friends. Jimin and Jungkook fly down the hall to get their boys, the sound coming out of Yoongi no doubt being caused by them. How could something so little make such a strong noise? Definitely the beginnings of a long night for the new caregivers.


	3. Pudding

“Yoon, it’s okay, it’s okay. Mommy and daddy are here, shhh. Hobi didn’t mean it like that, baby, he’s your friend! It’s okay.” Namjoon was doing his best to console the bawling puppy in his arms, with gentle pats on his bottom, and a slight bounce as he walked around the room. He’s been crying for awhile now, refusing to unhide his face from his daddy’s neck. The baby babble tumbling out from thin pink lips isn’t clear enough to understand, but Yoongi’s mommy can tell he’s crying for his auntie and the adoption centre. Jin’s desperately holding back his own tears, blaming himself for not easing Yoongi into his new life at home. The littles cries are just too heartbreaking for him to hear anymore, so, after making sure his husband is fine, he goes to check on the family in the living room.

The young daddy’s are knelt in front of the couch where their own little hybrids are sat. “Hoseok, honey. We know you didn’t mean to make him cry, but we’ve told you to think before you speak, right? Yoongi’s just a baby, and he doesn’t understand that you’re just curious. It’s okay to ask, but maybe you can ask one of your uncles instead, okay, love?” Jimin’s holding Hoseok’s hands in the littles lap, giving him a small smile.

The panda hybrid is misty eyed, but not really crying. His daddy’s tell him all the time that it’s okay to cry, but all the littles in his age group made fun of him for being a cry baby when he was at the adoption centre. He understands he hurt Yoongi’s feelings, just like Tin and his friends used to hurt his, and he wants to cry because of it. He can’t look at anything but his daddy’s hands enveloping his own, just giving a small nod to his words. His brother pouts at the scene, while his other daddy Jungkook tries to explain to the tiger hybrid why he shouldn’t be worried.

“He’ll be okay, Hoseok. Don’t worry.” Jin breaks their family moment with a soft voice and a sad smile. He hugs his arms around himself. “His daddy’s taking care of him, and maybe once he’s calm, we can all go in and apologize, okay?”

He walks over and sits on the armrest beside Hoseok, petting over the silky white hair on his head before tickling the little black ears that twitch under his touch. The little lets out a tiny giggle, batting away his uncles hand. “O-okay, uncle Jin.” 

“For now we can...” The eldest in the room trails off, making eye contact with Jimin and giving him a smirk. “have some chocolate pudding?” He gets widened eyes in return, but the young man with fluffy pink hair gives a sigh of defeat.

They’ve got two excited littles bouncing in their spots now, and Jimin knows he’s going to have to deal with at least one chocolate-covered baby by the end of this. They’re chanting “Pudding! Pudding! Pudding!” with each bounce.

“Alright, alright! Tae, Hobi, let’s go get your pudding cups!” Jin holds out each of his hands for his friends littles, who both take a hand with new matching grins. The mommy takes the jumping babies to the kitchen, where he carefully gets them to sit down at the small kids table they set up months ago. He smiles at the high chair that’s been left unused so far, looking forward to the upcoming future with his own family. Jungkook and Jimin come strolling in, each with a bib in hand, and a pack of baby wipes. They adorably sit next to their littles at the children’s table, looking awkward and long-limbed compared to the two little ones.

The two daddies get the bibs buttoned around their babies necks, while Jin opens two pudding cups and puts two little plastic spoons in them. He debates being kind of mean, and letting the littles feed themselves, but instead hands a cup to each young caregiver at the table. If he handed them directly to the two hybrids, they’d scream if they were taken away. At least this way they simply pout at being fed instead of eating themselves. They haven’t quite mastered that skill yet.

Jin pulls up a normal sized chair to the table, looking down at the cute four-piece family and laughing at their silliness. Jungkook is playing airplane with Hobi, while Jimin plays train with Tae. Occasionally they switch littles, making their “plane” and “train” do a criss-cross, making the panda and tiger giggle with a mouthful of gooey chocolate. Taehyung gets messier than Hoseok, being youngest of the two and unable to hold back his excited claps and bounces with each spoonful of pudding passing his lips. Around his mouth is covered in chocolate, his bib is stained, and some managed to get on his overalls and hands. Jimin swears to his husband he was being careful while he does his best to clean him up with a couple of baby wipes.

Jungkook luckily just has to wipe around Hobi’s mouth, who smiles sweetly at his daddy and thanks him. Taehyung is whining and pushing his daddy’s hands away, hating baths and any type of being cleaned up. It wastes time he could spend playing with his big brother! He voices this every time, but just gets chuckled at in return.

Jimin stands and picks up Taehyung, letting out a dramatic sigh as he adjusts the littles overalls where they rode up on his chubby little legs. “How does my baby get so dirty so easily?” He tsks at him playfully, tapping his little nose which earns him a fake whine from the kitten.

Jimin’s about to go change his little into his spare shirt, but Hoseok starts speaking in a shy voice. “Daddy.. c-can I go say sorry to the baby now?” Jungkook stands, holding the small panda in his arms. He meets his husbands eyes, before they both look at Jin to silently ask the same question. Jin himself glances to the doorway, noting his little one hasn’t been letting out his curdling screams for awhile now. He thinks it over for a second and rubs his forearm, debating whether it’s a good idea or not. The older man decides it’s fine, they’ll have to get Yoongi used to his new friends sooner or later. He’s just glad introducing hybrids isn’t like introducing pets, with all the growling and scratching. Although he doesn’t know if the heartbreaking cries are much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just posting this short chapter to give an update. I’m still working on this story, and have quite a bit planned. There may be one or two chapters left, depending on how long I make them. I’ve started writing another story, but I’m going to be putting that on the back burner while I finish this one. Sorry for the short chapter, folx. ): I’m gonna be putting aside more time to spend working on this fic. If you haven’t already, I’d recommend reading my completed Stupid Bunny fic while you wait. It’s unedited at the moment though, so it may be an odd read. I’ll be back with a new chapter soon. x


End file.
